The Lord of Death Chronicles
by Trezzar
Summary: Irma begins to feel lonely as the others find love in their lives, From a random portal a Man from a strange Nation appears, he immediately falls in love with Irma, but beneath his handsome and Kind exterior hide something, Evil.


The Lord of Death Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not Own W.I.T.C.H. I do however own every other character besides the W.I.T.C.H. Character group.**

Chapter 1:

Enter, Venra; the Mattain

The Guardians had finally found peace at home, things were beginning to smooth out as the attacks launched by Phobos and Cedric, his lackey, began to slow. The girls began to find more personal things happening in their lives as they grew older and stronger in their training and fighting. It was during one such day that Caleb had decided to visit his home back on Meridian. The girls had decided to hang out at their first practice ground, to reflect on what had happened in the past. Will, her red shiny hair covered in rainwater sat near the center of the dully lit Sand Lot. Taranee sat amongst the flowers that had grown up recently, she kept her hands to herself, however. Cornelia wore her favorite blouse and skirt and seemed to be enjoying herself inside the small romance novel she had bought recently. Hay Lin sat next to Will, humming a song from her Asian Heritage. Irma stood away from everyone else, she stared blankly into the sky, as if she expected something to explode or appear out of nowhere.

Will looked up at her, sensing a hint of depression surrounding her good friend. She frowned slightly.

"Irma? What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing. . . Nothing." Irma replied with a slight wistfulness in her voice, Will frowned again.

"If something's bothering you, you can tell us." Will said kindly.

"Yeah, what's wrong Irma?" Taranee asked.

Irma sighed and sat down; she stared at the sky for what felt like an eternity. She felt lonely, she knew she had many friends, and the other four Guardians and Caleb were true friends, but she felt like she needed something more. It was at that moment, at that painful moment, that something happened. There was a huge gust of wind coming from behind her, surprised she nearly leaped out of her shoes, but regained her composure, she rushed forward to where the other's stood, poised and ready to fight whatever Phobos was sending through, a Portal opened, and a figure tumbled out, the figure laid limp on the ground, unable to move. The light from the portal enshrouded the figure's face.

"Caleb?" Cornelia said fearfully.

"No, it's not him." Said Will, Irma rushed forward, the others stood back.

"Hey, guy, are you ok?" Irma asked oddly. The man looked up, his face in view; he was around the girl's age, a bit after seventeen he could be eighteen you couldn't tell. He had soft, pale skin and long blond hair. He wore light armor, oddly familiar to the armor that Caleb first wore when they met, but still slightly different. A large symbol was carved into the chest of his armor; it was a strange 'H' shape. Irma looked at him, the man stirred.

"Am I, Alive?" The man asked in a very handsome voice, "Because It looks to me like heaven." He said, slightly delirious as he stared straight into Irma's face. Irma blushed crimson. He grinned weakly. Hay Lin frowned.

"He came through the portal, but we don't know who he is, He might be working for Phobos." Hay Lin said suspiciously. The man stared at her intently and then gasped, his eyes rolled back into his head and he was unconscious. The girls were immediately frightened by this event, on closer inspection it turns out that he had been in quite a bit of fighting, bloodstains, cuts, gashes, and bruises littered his body.

The girls came to an agreement and carried him home; they laid him on a mattress that Hay Lin's Mother pulled out as soon as they arrived.

"Do you know the young man's name?" She asked quickly.

"No, we don't, the only thing is that Symbol on his chest." Cornelia said, pointing to the 'H' symbol. Yan Lin looked it over, examining it quickly, she thought for a moment.

"We need Caleb, do you know where he is?" Yan Lin asked.

"He went to Meridian; He said He'd be back soon." Cornelia said, just at that moment Caleb walked into the door, his eyes widened with surprised at the scent of blood. He rushed into the room where the girls stood.

"What Happened!" He asked fearfully.

"This guy came out of a portal. He's been in a huge fight." Taranee said to him. Caleb looked at the emblem on his chest. The girls looked at him.

"What? Have you seen it before?" Will asked.

"Only once, on the chest of a Dead Mattain Solider." He said eerily.

"Mattain? Where's that?" Irma asked curiously. Caleb took a deep breath and sat down. He looked at the girls solemnly before speaking.

"Mattaia, as they call it, Is a moderately sized nation outside of Phobos' borders, It's a mythological landmark, and only a few of the citizens have survived to this day, It used to be a powerful capitol in Meridian, until it was destroyed from within." He stopped momentarily to allow this to sink in.

"Why haven't we heard of it? And who destroyed it?" Irma asked.

"It's a small country, it's pretty much ruins controlled by Phobos now, so you could say its part of Meridian. It was destroyed by a Man named Zera something, can't remember the whole thing, I heard about it from an old teacher who lived in my hometown." He continued, but was cut off buy grunting, the man in the bed sat up, he looked around, and then locked eyes with Irma, before looking at Caleb.

"Where Am I? Who are you?" The man asked.

"You're on earth." Will said. The man choked in surprise.

"I never thought I'd end up here." He said in an unusually calm voice as he regained his composure. Caleb spoke quickly.

"Are you a Mattain?" The man looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, Why?" Caleb looked shocked.

"I thought Phobos imprisoned them all." Caleb said surprised, the girls stared at him. The man frowned darkly. He turned to Caleb and stared straight at him.

"He did, I'm the only one that escaped." The man said darkly.

The man was now sitting up, his body was covered in bandages and he seemed to be gaining energy quickly.

"What is your name?" Irma asked. He looked at her, straight into her eyes.

"Can I trust you people?" The man asked.

"Yes." Cornelia said kindly.

"Venra, My name is Venra." He said staring deep into Irma's Eyes.


End file.
